The Magic Trio Into The Heart of Magic
by LaSorcellerie
Summary: When three "orphans" find themselves snatched up and relocated to Maegi School of Magic, they find they cannot get along. However, they soon discover the real reason they're there- and a destiny that will bond them forever. Romania, Norway, and England.
1. Welcome to Your Destiny

So, this is my first story on Fanfiction... about the Magic Trio. Because they definitely need more love. ... Uhm. This is going to be continued, and is presently just a load of barnacles. However, if you do like it, reviews are appreciated c: Also, I apologize for any errors. I looked this over ten billion trillion times, I swear. And I didn't really see anything.

Also, as a little note, I don't picture Norway as a total jackass. However, I do picture Norway as the kind of person who sits back quietly and enjoys trolling on people (in this story, preferably Romania). He's not really trying to act mean. He just has no social skills, ha!  
Romania, in my mind, just likes to act stupid. He's actually very smart, and he's smart enough to know that if he acts stupid, more people will apparently love him for it, and he can get away with doing less. Plus, it's like, totally fun to be the class clown!  
England is the "mother hen" of the trio. He may have a relatively short fuse, but he really does care about his roommates and wants to always do his best to help them.

Characters:** Romania (Vladimir)**,** Norway (Lukas)**, **England (Arthur)**, **Belgium (Léa Dubois)** (in later chapters), _Germania_, _Britannia_, and mentions of Grandpa Rome, Prussia, Switzerland, Wales, and Scotland.  
(Bold indicates major reoccuring character, italics indicates minor reoccurring character, plain text is only mentioned)

So, I hope you enjoy c:

* * *

**:~Maegi School of Magic, first day of semester, first wing housing~:**

"My hair! That brat like, totally did something to it!" A loud, ringing echo bounced through the brick corridors, followed by the sound of someone getting smacked.

"If you don't shut up, by God, you twit." There was a loud rustle, followed by a crash. Simultaneously, two teenage boys fell out into the hallway, both falling face-first. Chuckling, a third boy stepped over them, shaking his head.

"Honestly, all the riffraff. Well, at least I got a new doormat." The third boy turned towards the other two, tilting his head slightly. "Although, I must say, that pointlessly drab red outfit of yours conflicts with Arthur's so much, that even as a doormat you're hopelessly unfashionable."

"A doormat? You little… …jerk!" The strawberry blond leapt to his feet, practically growling. "And I am not unfashionable. Just because you've been stuck in the arctic for your entire life and don't know the meaning of fashion, Lukas, doesn't mean you can make fun of me!" The blond made as if he was going to strike Lukas, but in an instant the second boy – whom Lukas had introduced as Arthur – was on his feet, holding the enraged boy back.

"Vladimir. Just because he's being a wanker doesn't give you a right to assault him!" Arthur frowned, shaking his head. "Be the bigger person." Vladimir huffed, but seemed to settle and said nothing further. "Now. I think we simply need to go down to the head of housing and explain to them why we cannot possibly share the same dwelling with one another."

"You sure talk funny." Lukas commented. Arthur glared at him, but before he could say anything, three animals emerged from their room. The first was a strange fluttering green thing that sort of resembled a rabbit, which settled onto Arthur's head.

"Bunny!" Arthur exclaimed with joy, reaching up to pet the cavy, unfortunately knocking the other flying pet – a rather large bat – out of its flight. Arthur cursed under his breath. "Would you keep that bloody flying rat away from mine? She's going to eat him!"

Vladimir, having barely caught the bat from crashing to the floor, growled. "She is not a flying rat. She is a Barbastelle! One of the most rare, most beautiful bats in all of Europe!" He paused a moment before adding, "If anything is going to eat your precious flying… whatever it is, it'd be Lukas' wretched feline! Besides, Drago is an insectivore!"

"She's not wretched!" Lukas hissed, picking up his cat - a calico sphynx - with a frown. "Svar is a perfectly lovely sphynx."

"She doesn't have _fur_. How does she even survive at your house? You live in Norway, for Gods' sake!"

The bickering continued as the trio plodded down the hallway, towards the head of housing. Unbeknownst to the boys, they were being watched.

"What do you think, Britannia?" A deep, sullen-sounding voice emerged from the corridor the trio had just left from. A man and a woman stepped out of the shadows, into what light was created in the corridor from the glowing moon.

"I don't know, Germania. I just don't know. I thought they could learn to get along," There was a loud shout from the end of the corridor, and the woman winced. "But it doesn't look like it's going to happen."

"Europe will fall if they can't learn the skills," Germania's voice was grim. "Not even my two strongest sons, Prussia and Switzerland, can be trusted with this mission."

"Nor mine," Britannia commented back, situating herself on one of the window sills. "Scotland and Wales couldn't handle it."

"Whatever the case," Germania tapped his fingers on the cool brick walls. "If England, Norway, and Romania can't learn to use their powers correctly... they're sure to destroy us."

**:~Maegi School of Magic, Head of Housing~:**

"There is nothing I can do for you boys," The head of housing, a tall, panther-like man with glowering amber eyes, turned to face the boys. Seeming rather annoyed, he pushed the glasses further up on his face. "The housing has already been settled. There's just no possible way I can switch you with anyone."

"Please, Mr. Whateveryournameisdude," Romania pleaded, leaning against the head of housing's desk. "There is no way I can like, stand living with these people any longer! They're rude, brash, and they make fun of my poor Drago!" Romania cuddled closer to his bat, who let out a small shriek but made no move to bite him or squirm away. "We just can't possibly live together any longer!"

"I already told you," The head of housing's voice was more stern now, and far more filled with warning, "there is nothing I can do for you boys. The seating arrangements are made so that certain people can stay with each other. In this world of ours, you see, many families are interconnected. Housing is set up so that the children of these families may meet and become friends, for they are intimately tied to one another from the time they are born, whether they know their place in the cycle of things or not."

"Then... why were we placed together?" Lukas questioned aloud. The trio look supremely confused as the head of housing started to usher them back out into the corridor. With a devilish smirk, he answered.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." And with that, the door shut in the trio's faces.

**:~Maegi School of Magic, Housing Corridor One, room one~:**

"What a strange man," Lukas gazed out the window of their room. It was a considerably small dwelling, with only one room to speak of and two bedrooms. The room was a small living room-esque setup, with a fireplace, a couch, a loveseat and two tables, as well as a rather large oak bookshelf. The two rooms were wholeheartedly the same, save the fact that one room had two beds and one room only contained one. They contained one desk, a spinning chair and not much else. They were plain eggshell, and incredibly boring.

"I concur." Arthur was settled on the couch, sipping some tea they had swiped from the cafeteria on their way back from the housing department. "A magician, he makes it seem like this place is for real, and not just some undercover orphanage the government shipped us off too. I'll tell you what, I've lived on the streets my entire life, and they're just using this 'school' as a way to butter us up so they can toss us into an orphanage or into service for some sort of rich family."

"Or perhaps they're just good people, trying to give underprivileged children the chance to be happy for probably the only time in their lives." The reply was incredibly quiet - Lukas and Arthur were unsure if they even heard it. They turned to face Vladimir, who was seated in front of the fireplace, with Drago on his head, Bunny on his shoulder, and Svar in his lap. He was writing on a rather large pad of paper, quill on the floor next to him. Svar was purring, and Bunny was rumbling, a sure sign they were happy. "I think sometimes, there are good people in the world. Almost all children are good. But the world is filled with evil, and it's pretty much impossible to stay wholeheartedly good." His voice was wavering, as if he was about to cry, but his expression didn't change. "Why must we assume the worst of people? If you send a signal of fear to an animal, they attack. What if it's the same with people? That, because we show distrust, we become beings of distrust." Suddenly, Svar looked unsettled and bunched up, hissing up at Vlad, and then fled over to Lukas. The two other pets soon followed suit. Arthur and Lukas merely sat there, mouths agape, staring at their third roommate. They were both silent for a long moment, before Arthur spoke up.

"Wow, Vlad. I never took you for... any kind of intellectual," Vladimir stopped writing on the paper, laughing quietly. "What are you laughing at?" Arthur frowned, confused.

"Intellectual." The blond ripped the paper, tossing it into the fire. "Intellectual, I am not. A thinker, I am."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Lukas snarled, picking Svar up and snuggling her close. "Speak like a normal human being, Bat."

"I'm not smart. Really, I'm quite stupid, as I'm sure you're both aware. However, just because someone's stupid doesn't mean they aren't capable of deep thought." Vladimir stood, yawning slightly, walking past the couch. "Perhaps I'm only stupid because it's what the world expects of me." He added, stepping into the room he and Lukas shared, and leaving the duo in the living room with an air of confusion. Lukas turned to face Arthur, looking extremely phased.

"The Bat... actually has some sort of brain?" Lukas snickered. "I think he just overheard one of the teachers saying something." Arthur glared at him, but said nothing. Instead, he merely walked into his own room, slamming the door behind him. Lukas, now alone, looked down at Svar with a frown. "Am I a terrible person?" Of course, the sphynx did not answer him, but she gazed up at him as if to say, I can't say, and then snuggled into the crook of his arm, purring softly from the back of her throat. Frowning, Lukas merely pet her head, and then walked into the room he shared with Vladimir. (They'd played rock paper scissors to decide who got their own room). The younger boy was sitting at the desk, writing, but glanced back briefly when Lukas entered. Biting his lip, the Norwegian stepped closer, peering over his shoulder. "What are you writing?"

"Oh look. The Norwegian is asking the Bat something, Drago!" Vladimir laughed dryly. "Get him away from me." He commanded, and as if the bat understood to a T, he swooped into Lukas' hair, shrieking all the while. Lukas yelped, retreating to his bed, and the bat flew back to the desk, settling upside down on a small shelf hanging above it. "Just leave me alone, okay? I don't like you, you don't like me. We don't have to ever talk." He blew out the candle and went and layed down on his bed, glaring at the wall. "It'd be better if one of us switched with Arthur."  
***

"Lukas." The voice called faintly in darkness. The boy wasn't even sure he heard it, at first. "Lukas, you listen to your parents this instant!" The word parents seemed to be the key that pulled him from his slumber. He glanced over to Vladimir's bed - or, rather, where his bed should have been - and saw nothing, only darkness. In fact even Svar, who always slept right next to his head, was gone. He was laying on a bed of nothing. He was in a world of nothing. I must be dreaming. "You think you're dreaming?" The voice, loud and threatening, mirrored his thoughts. The boy jumped, climbing out of what he thought was a bed, only to enter a complete freefall into blackness. Lukas flailed, screaming as loudly as his young lungs would allow. Suddenly, another voice entered, but it wasn't directed at the young Norwegian.

"Germania! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Suddenly, the boy felt himself being caught, though he was still floating in nothingness. "Oh, my poor baby, are you okay?"

"You're spoiling the boy, Britannia." The first voice scolded, but it was met by what seemed to be swears in a language Lukas did not comprehend. Suddenly, two figures appeared. One was that of a man, the other of a woman. The latter was tall, with long blond hair and menacing green eyes. He wore a scowl, and what appeared to be battle armor. The former was only a few inches shorter, with strawberry blonde hair and kinder green eyes. She wore a dress made of an earthy, light green fabric, with a brown belt and silver belt buckle. Shrieking, Lukas tried to scoot away, but he felt himself fall yet again. The woman, whom he had decided was Britannia, lurched forward and grabbed his hand, pulling the young boy back onto the invisible platform.

"Lukas, sweetheart, please. You must listen to us. Time is dire, we don't have any to waste." With that last statement, she cast a glare in Germania's direction. The man's scowl faded into a faint hint of a smirk, and he looked away. Terrified, Lukas stared at the blackness beneath him, on the verge of tears.

"Are you going to kill me? Please, just get it over with! But leave Svar alone! And my other roommates! You can kill the Bat's pet, but that's it!" Lukas pleaded, gazing up at Britannia.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my child." Britannia hugged him closer, stroking his hair. "Though you're not my flesh and blood, I consider you one of my children. And I love you. And so does Mr. Grouch over there." Germania scoffed, disappearing into the darkness.

"You're... my mother?" Lukas looked more confused than ever. "There's no way... my parents died in a fire... that's why I'm at this place. They're testing the orphans for being witches, and if they are, they're going to kill us. Right?"

"Please, darling, you have to listen to me. I'll explain everything later. But I need you to wake up." Britannia frowned.

"Wake up? I'm not asleep, am I?" Suddenly, Britannia moved forward, shoving the boy of the invisible platform and into the darkness. Immediately, Lukas began to shriek again.

"Darling! You have to wake up!"

Lukas snapped awake. Across the room, Vladimir was sitting up, pressed against the wall, crying. "Vladimir? Did you have a dream too?" The younger boy looked over at him, nodding.

"Lukas, it was so awful! I was just... falling! And then this man showed up and said he was my father, and pushed me off into... I don't even know! Space!" Drago was fluttering around her master, letting out small eeks.

"We need to go talk to Arthur," Lukas decided, standing and setting off towards the door. Vladimir seemed frozen in place. "Oh, for God's sake." Lukas growled, pulling Vladimir from his ever-frozen spot on the bed. The two of them stepped out into the living room, where the mysterious figures appeared once more, this time sitting on the couch.

"Oh God, I'm still dreaming." Vlad whimpered, turning and trying to run back into the other room. Lukas snatched him by his shirt and holding him in place.

"You're not dreaming." Arthur stepped into the room, offering Britannia and Germania some tea.

"What is this?" Lukas demanded, his voice and face stoic and calm as always. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Well, my dear Norway, we have a lot of explaining to do," Suddenly, Lukas and Vladimir were on the other side of the couch, facing Britannia and Germania. "I think it's best if you explain, Germania."  
***

_Do you believe in magic?_

_ Of course. It's a wicked element, that only wickeder people can wield properly. That is why they must be burned at the stake._

"Magic. An element that sends most of Europe into a tizzy. It was an entity that no one really understands, except for those who claim to be able to utilize it. Something shrouded in mystery, something that no one wants to deal with- that is the epitome of magic." Germania explained, pacing in front of the couch. The trio had long since sat down, with Britannia sitting on the couch's arm, next to Arthur.

"I don't understand what this has to do with us, Germani-" The older man turned to glare at Arthur, who promptly shut his mouth.

"You are not humans." The three boys started to speak again, but Germania raised his hand to silence them. "You - as well as Britannia and I - are Nations. You are the countries where you were born. Everything you do, every decision you make, affects hundreds of thousands of people. At the moment, Britannia and I are looking after your people while you are at this school."

Romania pet Drago, looking puzzled. "Why didn't you send the other nations? I heard Germany was pretty strong."

"Romania." Germania pinched the bridge of his nose, huffing. "If you don't want me to smash your face, I suggest you shut up until I'm finished talking." Romania's eyes widened, and he didn't speak again. "You represent the three sections of Europe- North Europe, Western Europe, and Eastern Europe." He gave a pointed look towards Lukas, then Arthur, then Romania.

"What about Southern Europe?" Lukas asked. Germania growled, and moved to strike him, but Lukas stopped his arm short, glaring right back at Germania. "What about Southern Europe?" Germania's eyes widened, surprised by the young nation's inherent strength.

"That is Rome's territory," Germania said with a sigh. "We cannot interfere with his children."

"Why is it so vital that we absorb these skill sets? What implications does it hold for our populations?" Arthur asked aloud. Britannia looked down at her only true-blooded son with pride; he was already talking like a well-versed British gentleman.

"Magic is a terrifying element," Britannia began, standing and starting to pace as well, "nonetheless it is an element that needs to be controlled. You three show the most promise of any nation, as well as being the heads of your respective sides of Europe. You must learn how to control your powers, so that if the time ever comes that there is an attempted magic overthrow in Europe, you will be prepared."

"Is that likely to happen?" The boys glanced up (after Germania sat down they had all lowered their gaze to the floor), but by the time they did, Germania and Britannia had all but disappeared. The trio gazed at one another, still dazed.

"H-hello, Norway. England."

"Romania, Norway."

"England. Romania."

The trio tested out the newfound names, with the realization that they held responsibility far greater than they could have ever imagined. In the distance, Arthur heard Britannia's faint voice. "_When your training is over, your memories will be erased. You will never remember the time you spent at the Maegi School of Magic, nor will you remember each other._" It seemed as if the other two boys hadn't heard her.

"So, Bat. I guess you're a pretty powerful nation, huh? Still not more powerful than I am!" Norway's expression didn't change, nor did his voice, but somehow Romania got the hint that he was kidding, and stuck his tongue out at the older nation.

"Pfft, no way. I'm totally the strongest nation that ever lived, kid!" Romania snickered.

"Maybe the strongest kid that ever lived." Still, Norway's expression remained unchanged as he stood and walked into their room, Romania following close behind shouting, 'Calca che vacca!'. With a faint smile, Arthur decided to let them be and walked back to his own room to sleep.

_I'll tell them later._

* * *

**Drago- **_Derived from the Romanian word "Dragoste", which is love, as far as I know_

**Svar- **_Derived from the Norwegian word "Svart", meaning black, which also resembles the English word "Scar"; Svar is a black and white Sphynx with a long scar running down the right side of her face._

**Calca che vacca**_- A Romanian "curse" that means "may you be trampled by the cow". I thought it was more appropriate than having young Romania spewing hardcore insults when he was just joshing._


	2. The Trio's Adversary

Here we have chapter two. I apologize for any mistakes. I looked it over, but I didn't see anything. If anyone finds anything, I will be more than happy to fix it.

Meanwhile, WE FINALLY MEET THE VILLAIN IN THIS STORY :3 Although, later on, he might not turn out to be such a villain. But I'm not saying anything. Also, be sure to read the footnotes at the bottom if you find something off/you don't understand- it's probably there!

Characters:** Romania (Vladimir)**,** Norway (Lukas)**, **England (Arthur)**, **Belgium (Léa Dubois),** _France (__Francis Bonnefoy) _  
(Bold indicates major reoccuring character, italics indicates minor reoccurring character, plain text is only mentioned)

Warning [**SPOILER ALERT FOR THIS STORY**]:  
_If you can't handle Evil!Francis, then I'm sorry, but you should leave this story now._ ;3;

* * *

**:~The Clasroom of Mr. Savoir, Potions Expert~:**

"These robes are itchy." Romania complained, tugging at the tie around his neck (which was tied completely wrong) and groaning. The trio was seated respectively in the first three seats of the classroom - a dingy room that more resembled an exremely large prison cell than any place for learning - and miserable. Norway glanced over at him with his usual, unreadable expression.

"Don't you know how to tie a tie?" Lukas questioned aloud, looming over the Romanian. "I've never seen such failure in my life." Romania laughed weakly, hoping he was just kidding, but there was not even a tinge of amusement in the older boy's voice.

"I've never worn a tie before." Vladimir finally admitted, staring down into his notebook. "My father died before I was even born, and I was raised by my grandmother. She was too old to even dress me in anything other than loose-fitting cape-esque things. Her hands hurt too much to tie anything." Suddenly, Romania felt himself being spun around, and after a moment Norway siezed his tie.

"I'm only going to show you this once, twit." Norway scowled, undoing his tie. England and Romania snickered.

"Sounds like you've been hanging out with the Tea-Sucker too much." Romania commented, feeling a sharp tug on his neck.

Arthur's smile wavered only for a moment at the tea-sucker comment; though they'd only known one another for a day or two, he could already tell that Romania was one who almost never meant any of his snarky remarks. The Briton's eyes turned to the Nordic next to him. Norway was a completely different story than Romania. The country's expression never seemed to change. He laughed sometimes, but it was always a short-lived airy chuckle that usually sounded snide and insincere, and was never accompanied by a smile.

"...This tie isn't the right color." Norway suddenly drew back, frowning. "Where did you get this? You were supposed to wear the one that came with the robes!"

"Our robes are grey! Those ties are yellow. Yellow doesn't go with anything except white and black!" Romania whined, shaking his head. Norway smacked the back of his head, pulling the blue tie off, and undoing his own. "What on earth are you-"

"Shut up." Norway growled, quickly switching the ties. Romania flailed, and cursed Norway to be trampled by the cows once again, but the Norwegian didn't seem to mind. Just as he got the sky-colored tie tied around his own neck, the teacher burst in.

"I'm Mr. Savoir - yes, it's French - and this is Potions class. If you pay attention, you'll pass this class with ease. If you don't pay attention, you'll get blown up and fail. I don't send people to the nurse, the bathroom, or anywhere else. If you're in here, you're here for an hour, and you don't leave until I dismiss you." The bitter-sounding man stopped at his desk, turning to face the class. "Any question-" He stopped short when his eyes fell upon the trio. Scowling, he pulled out a piece of paper which - by the diagram revealed by the light - was the seating chart and glanced over it for a moment. "Lukas Bondvik." Norway's expression did not change, but his eyes widened slightly. "Breaking the dress code is strictly against school policy. It's the first day, and you're already deserving of a detention!"

"Oh, go suck an egg." Norway muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Savoir hadn't lost his hearing in his old age.

"What did you just say?" The older man's violet eyes burned with anger.

"I said," Norway stood, glaring right at the elder, and spoke even louder, "go suck an egg, you old pompous ass." Romania and England looked up at him, eyes wide with horror, murmuring warnings to sit and shut up.

"That's it." Mr. Savoir growled, walking over to the table where the trio was seated. "You're going to the Administrator's office right this instant." Norway shrugged, walking past England's chair to the end of the table. Mr. Savoir turned to the class, glaring daggers, and then spoke again, "I'm going to take Mr. Bondvik to the office. I expect you all to behave yourselves."

"Mr. Savoir," Romania squeaked, but his voice was quiet. The old man glanced at him for a moment, but blew off the young boy's call. "Mr. Savoir, please." Once again he was ignored as the teacher stepped over to Norway, nudging him forward slightly towards the door. Lukas glared defiantly for a moment, but then proceeded in the direction he had been pushed in. Romania's anger boiled over and he stood up quickly, slamming his hands down on the table. "Mister Savoir!" His voice roared, and a strange, vauge purple aura surrounding him. "Listen to me, dammit!" Suddenly, it seemed as if someone had shot a firework brimming with copper and strontium into the classroom, and it bounced off of invisible deflectors, straight towards Mr. Savoir. The elder turned back then, eyes wide, and attempted to duck. However, he was far too late, and the purple spark hit him dead-on; he froze in place. The entire class turned to look at Romania who, for his part, looked completely weirded out.

"The hell was that?" Norway's expression had actually changed for once, and he looked completely confused. "Vladimir, what did you just _do_. Oh, God. You killed someone. We're going to go to jail! And all because you couldn't wear the right colored tie!"

"Everyone just be quiet!" Arthur snarled, standing as well, glaring between Norway and Romania. "Maybe... maybe we're all just dreaming." Arthur was obviously shaken. As a proper gentleman, he should never lose his cool. Although their trio had just started out, Arthur had already decided he was going to be their leader. Perhaps not in strength, but in knowledge and spirit. He rubbed his temples, thinking hard. "We can just go to the-"

"Are you stupid?" A voice spoke up, a girl, "Don't you know what outward magic is? What are you, a Ren?" The trio stopped fretting and turned in unison to look in the direction the voice came from. She was dressed in the traditional school dress, with a yellow headband running through her hair to hold her bangs back. She had emerald eyes, and a fragile looking build, but her expression didn't match. Though her eyes glowed with sweetness, her mouth was pursed into a frustrated scowl, and her eyebrows were drawn into a look of doubt. She was silent for a moment as the trio gazed at her before speaking up again. "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"Who are you?" Romania was the first one to speak up, leaning over towards her table, resting his hands on the wooded surface in front of the girl. "What is a Ren? What is outward magic?" He leaned in even closer, and the girl reached out and slapped him across the face.

"Never get close to me." She hissed, drawing her chair back slightly. Norway muttered something about her being a bitch, but she ignored it with a sigh. "My name is Léa Dubois." The boys tilted their heads, in obvious unrecognition. She growled something under her breath, shaking her head. "You are Rens."

"What the bloody hell is a Ren?" Arthur glared at her, but Romania nudged him.

"Don't be mean to her," Romania murmured with a frown, "even if she is being slightly bratty, she is still a lady. And as such, we must treat her with respect." Suddenly, a rose appeared, and Romania handed it out to Léa with a sincere smile. "I apologize for my friends, as well as myself." Léa looked confused, but took the rose anyway. Romania sat on the table in front of her, but this time she made no move to smack him away. "Now, if you could, like, explain exactly what you mean, we'd be ever so grateful." She gazed at him for a moment, then sighed.

"A Ren is someone who's non-magic, or grew up in a non-magical household." Léa explained with a sigh, leaning back in her chair slightly. Suddenly, Vladimir seemed to drop the entire gentleman act, and sat down on his seat with a dumb look on his face.

"Oh, then! We like, totally are Rens!" He offered a lopsided smile, and Léa just stared at him with an equally stupid look on her face. The class went silent with what little chatter there was, and everyone turned to stare at the trio, much to Norway and Arthur's discomfort. Romania just stared right back, Drago flying around him in little, bizzare circles. "Is something the matter?" Everyone remained silent, gazing back at him like he was a monster of some sort. It kind of stung his feelings, but he kept the same lopsided smile, pretending like nothing was wrong. Romania went to ask again, but the bell rang to switch classes, and everyone was up and out (being sure to avoid the trio as best as possible) before he even got a chance to say a word. From where he was frozen, Mr. Savoir started to stir - it was obvious whatever Romania had done was wearing off - and the boys decided to hightail it out of there as well.

**:~The Main Corridor, Section Two, Free Time~:**

"That was a little odd," Romania commented, licking at the ice cream cone in his hand so it wouldn't drip.

"Why are you doing that?" Lukas asked, tilting his head slightly, but his expression remained unreadable.

"Because it would drip, tâmpit." Norway and Arthur both shook their head, glancing at one another in a, '_You take this one,_' sort of way. When Romania noticed this, he turned to face them, with a profuse pout on his face, and a hand on his hip. "And what exactly is that look all about?"

"I meant where the hell did you get ice cream from? And why in the world are you eating ice cream now? It's like, ten in the morning!" Apparently, Norway had taken this one. He stepped over to Romania, who shrunk back a little with a frown.

"I got it from the cafeteria, dunce." Romania seemed quite amused. "It's always open, you know. You might want to watch yourself, snow-snogger. You don't want to get fat, do you? Lord knows you never work out."

"I work out plenty, you brat!" Norway and Romania began arguing - again - and Arthur found himself in the middle of another nothing fight. He was beginning to wonder if it would always be like this, or if Lukas and Vladimir would eventually learn to get along.

"Psst." The whisper snapped Arthur out of his musings, Norway and Romania still arguing (when, exactly, did Romania get up on the bench and start lecturing Norway about why it was a terrible idea to eat reindeer?). At first, England wasn't sure if he heard anything at all, but again the voice whispered. "Arthur Kirkland," England's heart raced as he started off down the hallway - careful to avoid alerting Norway and Romania - and walked towards where he'd heard the voice. Suddenly, he felt his arm being grabbed, and he himself was pulled into a small, practically abandoned classroom that was dusty and smelled damp. Standing there was Léa, a sad look on her face.

"What do you want, brat? You know, I should flog you for smacking Romania across the face like that." England gazed at her, noting how strikingly similar the two of them looked. Their hair was almost the same shade of blond, and their eyes were the same color green as well. She gazed at him, saying nothing, and eventually he sighed. "I'm sorry, Miss Dubois. I really don't mean to be such a wanker. But, Ro- Er. Vladimir and Lukas, they're like my best friends here." He considered for a moment before adding, "Actually, they're the only friends I have here." Suddenly, he heard a giant ruckus coming from behind him, and he turned to see Romania running towards him, then practically pouncing on him and ducking down behind him.

"Keep the snow snogger away from me, England!" Romania shouted, hugging England close. The older boy scowled, trying to move away, but Romania's grip held fast. Norway walked in a moment later, casually, as if nothing was wrong. "That hurt a lot you know, you jerk!" Vladimir hissed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Norway's voice was cool as ever. Romania stepped out from behind England, and Arthur was made aware of a gash on the youngest boy's head.

"Bloody hell, Norway. What did you _do_to him?" Arthur rushed foreword quickly, pulling out a heinkerchief from his pocket and stepping over to Romania. He pressed the thin piece of cotton against the gash, gazing at Norway disapprovingly. "Poor Romania. You could have killed him!"

"He didn't do it." Romania pouted. "Drago accidentally scratched me when we were running away. But Norway punched me!" Romania pulled up his sleeve, revealing a section of skin that was turning red. Arthur scowled at Romania.

"You're a bloody idiot," He turned back to Norway. "I'm sorry, Norway. I just assumed-" All three nation's eyes went wide at once, as if they suddenly realized there was another entity in the room. Whom had just heard the boys call each other England, Norway, and Romania. The three boys turned to face Léa, and she looked confused.

"You have odd nicknames for each other," There was a hint of something in her voice, but the boys didn't seem to notice. Except, that was, for Norway, whom for all his unemotional reactions, was actually very sensitive to the emotions of other people. Not really caring about them, just knowing of others' moods. The bell rang. Romania and England both cursed, saying how late they were going to be, and dashed out into the hallway. Léa started to walk away, too, but Norway caught her by the arm. She stopped, albeit suddenly, and gazed up at him, looking slightly terrified. "W-what?"

Norway said nothing for a moment, merely gazed back at her. "Your name isn't Léa Dubois, is it?" Léa's eyes went wide with shock. She ripped her arm out of his grasp, making a b-line for the door. He stopped her once again, stepping out in front of her and blocking the doorway. She staggered back a step, looking like she was about to cry.

"Please, Lukas! Let me go! I swear, my name is Léa. I have no idea what you're talking about." She swore her heart was going to burst through her chest- it was the only thing she could hear in her buzzing ears. Norway stared at her for a moment longer, before stepping away from the door. Léa rushed away, gazing back in terror, before disappearing into another hallway. Norway frowned in confusion. He knew he'd been right- that look in her eyes. That of an unpure, unclear conscious - of a lie. The second bell rang, and Lukas found himself even more aware that the hallways were empty as he walked down them and his "snazzy" - as Romania put it - new black shoes that had come with his school ensemble. He decided it would be a good idea to explore. After all, who needed spell casting class?

Norway could already tell he wasn't going to be going to 99% of his classes this year. After all, why sit in a dreary old classroom when there was a huge, unexplored castle just dying to be perused?

**:~After Hours, Girls' Housing, Room 2~:**

"He's on to me, brother." Léa's voice was hushed, lest her roommates hear her. She was talking into a small glass orb, which lit up and faded as the voice on the other end of the connection increased and decrased in volume.

"Patience, ma sœur." There was a kind-sounding voice on the other end. "This... Norway fellow. You'll need to get close to him. If you can get him on your side, it sounds like you'll get that Romania boy too. And, with the rest of the flock led astray, that England will have no choice but to follow, like the good shepherd he is."

"Brother?" Léa asked, even quieter than her first words.

"Yes, Belgium?" There was a rustling sound on the other end, like papers being evened out.

"I miss you." There was a perdinent silence. At first, Léa - Belgium - thought the line had gone dead. "Brother?"

"I miss you, too, mon petite amour. I wish I could be there, but you know I don't have the skills to blend in in such a manner." The other voice sighed. "Nonetheless, you know how important this mission is to us. We have to do this."

"Je sais, brother. Je sais." There was another pause. "It's late. I have to go to bed. ...Je t'aime, Francis."

"Je t'aime, Léa." The line went dead for real. Belgium sat there, tears forming in her eyes. Not even the heat from the fire and the soothing aroma of coffee coming from the kitchen soothing her in any way.

_What am I doing? Why am I here?_

* * *

**Copper and strontium firework** - Cu and Sr are the elements needed to make a firework purple.

**Tâmpit** - Not sure, but I do believe this is Romanian for idiot. I used wordreference. I should stick to writing with countries whose languages I actually know. Like America and Canada and France and England!

**Ren**- Son of a fudging fudge. I should have made a note about this when I actually wrote the word down. I have no idea why I used it at first, but apparently it's both Norwegian and Swedish for "clean" or "clear".

**Ma sœur**- my sister

**Mon petite amour**- my little love (he means it as like, darling)

**Je t'aime** - I love you


End file.
